Gerald's Dinner Date
by Jen223
Summary: Gerald has a Dinner Date. Hf, you'll like this story.


**   
Authors Note:** Thanks for all the nice reviews and tips I got from "Arnold's Wierd day" I might write some more poems soon.  
**Disclamer: **Oh, and I don't own Hey Arnold. Craig owns it :-)  
  
This is a short story I wrote centered around Phoebe and Gerald. They don't really talk about them alot in the show so I decided to write a fanfic about them. I tried to stay pretty much in character. There's only one think I caught that is a little OOC. Arnold knows Gerald is Phoebe's friend and Gerald isn't really hiding it from him.   
  
  
  
Tired of hearing me ramble, hears the story.   
  
  
**   
  
Gerald's Dinner Date  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Note **  
  
The bell rang and all of the students just got out of lunch. Arnold was at his locker and Gerald came up nervously.  
Gerald: Uh Arnold, do you mind giving this note to Phoebe.  
(Gerald hands Arnold a note)  
Arnold: Gerald, you should do it yourself, I mean, you wrote it.  
Gerald: I can't Arnold  
Arnold: Fine Gerald, I'll give the note to Phoebe, but next time, you do it.  
Gerald: Why Me?  
Arnold: I don't feel like coming up to Phoebe after lunch everyday to give her a note from you.  
Gerald: Ok Arnold. (He sighed.)  
(Arnold saw Phoebe at her locker and walked up to her.)  
Arnold:Here Phoebe, this is from Gerald.  
(She read the note outloud.)  
  
_Dear Phoebe:  
This is Gerald, I just wanted to tell you something that has been on my mind for a few days. I really like you and I would love it if you would come over to my house tomorrow after school._  
  
(Phoebe looked at Arnold and blushed a little jotting something down in her notebook and giving it to him.)  
Phoebe: Please give this to him Arnold.  
Arnold: Okay  
(Arnold ran back over to Gerald.)  
Gerald: What is that Arnold?  
Arnold: It looks like Phoebe's notebook.  
(Gerald smiled.)  
Gerald: I wonder why Phoebe gave me her notebook?  
Arnold: Yeah, plus, isn't that the notebook she uses to write down what Helga said's to her. (Gerald Shrugged.)  
  
Helga:Come on Phoebe! Where's your notebook?  
Phoebe:I uh, gave it to Gerald. (Phoebe Blushed.)  
Helga:Oh brother. (Helga rolled her eyes at Phoebe.)  
  
Arnold:Well, what are you going to do with it Gerald?  
Gerald:What else, read it! (Gerald smiled.)  
Arnold:Hey Gerald. (Arnold looked at the notebook) I think she wrote something in it.  
Gerald:What (He opened the notebook up.)  
Arnold:(Excited) What does it say, what does it say!  
Gerald: Will you be passion Arnold!  
(Gerald read the note.)  
  
_To Gerald,  
I'll be delighted to come over tomorrow and hang out with you. By the way, do you want to come to my place for dinner tomorrow as well.  
_  
Gerald: Yeah!  
Arnold: Well, what does it say?  
Gerald: It said's that she'll come to my house and eat dinner with me and I can come to hers.  
Arnold: (Surprized) Wow Gerald, it sounds like you have a date.  
Gerald:What!  
Arnold:Im serious Gerald. (Slyly) Phoebe must like you.  
Gerald: Oh that's good to hear. (Gerald smiled.)  
(The bell rang in the hallway.)  
Arnold: Oh no   
Gerald: Oh man Arnold, late again!  
Arnold: I really think you should start talking with Phoebe after school.  
**  
Chapter 2 - Gerald Hangs out with Phoebe**  
  
( After school, Gerald went home to tell his parents.)  
Gerald:Mom, Dad, remember that girl Phoebe who's in my class that I've talked to you about before?  
Mom: Yes  
Dad: Yes, what about her?  
Gerald:I invited her over today to stay for dinner.  
Dad:That's great Gerald.  
Brother:Sounds like little Gerald's got a girlfriend.  
(He started wresting Gerald.)  
Gerald: I do not! Tell Jamio to stop Mom!  
Mom: Jamio, you leave Gerald alone.  
(The door bell rang.)  
Gerald: (Nervously) I'll get it!  
(Gerald answered the door and stared at Phoebe for a few seconds)  
Phoebe: Aren't you gonna let me in?  
Gerald: Um.. Ok  
(Gerald walked in the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.)  
Gerald:Everyone, I would like you to meet my friend Phoebe.  
Mom: Welcome Phoebe.  
Dad: Glad to m,e you Phoebe, I've heard alot about you.   
Gerald: (Gerald blushed) Dad!   
(Phoebe walked up to Gerald's room.)  
Phoebe:I like your room Gerald.  
Gerald:Thanks, but it's just a normal room.  
(Gerald showed her around, and pointed out things while Phoebe watched interrested.)  
Gerald:This is a picture of my family, my annoying sister who drives me crazy! No affence, and my brother Jamio.  
(Later, Phoebe and Gerald came up to eat.)  
Phoebe:Wow Miss Johanson, your cooking is ecscwisit.   
Mom:Thank you Phoebe, what a nice thing to say.  
Phoebe:Well, I better get going. My mother wants me home by seven. I'll see you in school tomorrow Gerald.  
Gerald:See ya Phoebe.(Pause) Wait, do you remember tomorrow Phoebe?  
Phoebe:Yes I do Gerald. Can you come to my house around six pm? (Gerald nodded) thanks, bye Gerald.  
Gerlad: Bye Phoebe  
  
**Chapter 3 - Dinner  
**  
(The next day in school, Gerald was talking to Arnold about Phoebe.)  
Gerald: (Excited) And I showed her around my room, which she really seemed to enjoy and then we had dinner and then.  
Arnold: Woo, slow down Gerald, I can't understand you, what are you getting at?  
Gerald: It was great man, I had the best night in my life.  
Arnold: (Smiles) Sounds great Gerald, do you remember tonight?   
Gerald:(Smiles back) Yup Arnold, and I can't wait till six when I go to her house.  
  
(Later at Five forty five.)  
Gerald:Bye Mom, bye Dad, I''ll see you later Im going to Phoebe's   
Mom-:Ok Gerald.  
Dad:Have a great time Gerald.  
Jamio: Have fun with your girlfriend bro.   
Gerald: (Mad) Phoebe's not my girlfriend!  
(Jamio jumps on him)  
  
(Gerald walked out the door and started walking to Phoebe's. Soon, he got there and knocked on the door.  
Phoebe:I'll get it Mother.  
(Phoebe answered the door and saw Gerald)  
Phoebe:Hi Gerald.  
Gerald:Hey Phoebe  
Phoebe:Go up to my room, dinner should be ready in a few minutes.  
Gerald:Ok.  
(Gerald walked up)  
Gerald:Uh Phoebe, which one is your room? (Turns red from being dumfounded)  
Phoebe:Oh, I'll show it to you.  
(Phoebe walked up with Gerald and they started having a conversasion.)  
Phoebe:So, what did you get on the math test.  
Gerald:A C-  
Phoebe:Wow Gerald, I didn't know you were so talented in Math.  
Gerald:Oh Im not that good, what did you get?  
Phoebe:An A.  
Gereld: Wow Phoebe, I can't even get an A in spelling.  
Phoebe: Keep trying.  
Gerald: So, what have you andHelga been doing.  
Phoebe: I went to the arcades with her yesterday.  
Gerald: Cool! What game did you play?  
(Phoebe Blushed)   
Wresting..  
Mom: (Yelling down to them) Phoebe, Gerald, time to eat.  
(Phoebe and Gerald ran downstairs and ate and Gerald later put his Jacket on and got ready to go.  
Phoebe: Well, bye Gerald, It's been nice hanging out with you.  
Gerald: You too Phoebe, bye.  
  
**The Conclusion**  
  
The next day at school, Phoebe was talking to Helga.  
Phoebe: We talked a while and then we ate. You know what Helga, I think he likes-likes me too!  
(Helga scowled at Phoebe.)  
Helga: Yeah whatever, (mubbles) I wish I had someone like that. (outloud) You have all the fun! (walks away)  
  
(The next day in school, Gerald was talking to Arnold about dinner yesterday.)  
Gerald- I had a great time Arnold.  
Arnold- That's great Gerald, so what are you and Phoebe gonna do now.  
(Gerald smiled.)  
Gerald- Nothing much, I think friends is good enough.  
  
**The End  
  
** Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
